civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Scotland (James VI)
Scotland led by James VIKingdom of Scotland is a custom civilization by JFD and JanbourtaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from bernie14 and Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Scotland With a history dating back to the Roman occupation of Britain, Scotland has long been renowned as a cultural stronghold in the north of Europe. Early in its history, the Pictish Confederation spanned almost the entire region, with the Gaels of Ireland coming later to inhabit the west coast. After years of war, the nation was consolidated into the Kingdom of Alba, overwhelmingly the among the most powerful kingdoms in the British Isles. Facing invasion from England, the Scottish Wars of Independence were triggered, and continue to live on in the memory of many romanticists in modern-day Scotland. In later years, the crowns of the often-feuding nations of Scotland and England were made into one, forming the United Kingdom. In the 19th and 20th centuries, Scotland became known for its industry and technological growth, attracting immigrants from all over the world to come and work in places such as the shipbuilding region of the Clyde. During both world wars, Scotland participated fully, and though it took many losses, it came through as a major fighting force, renowned to this day. During later political regimes of the 20th century, movements such as Thatcherism were unpopular among many Scots, sparking Scotland’s independence movement. With the coming of the SNP to power in 2007, a referendum on Scottish independence was scheduled for the 18th of September 2014. James VI Though he was once hailed by scholars as the “wisest fool in Christendom”, James was far from stupid. His reputation today is stained by acts perceived as lazy or unregal, but in truth, he was a scholar king, hence his ability to govern the crowns of England and Scotland at the same time, with massive prosperity within the colonies. His pursuits in American colonisation - the city Jamestown, named after him - gives James even more of a good legacy. James’ reign started in the latter stages of the Medieval era, more or less all the stereotypes associated with it appearing then. However, by James’ death, there would be few willing to argue that the world, or at least James’ union of Scotland and England, was a Renaissance nation, with new technology paving the way to conquest. The advent of gunpowder into Europe lead to James leading the way for the Union’s American expeditions - heroes such as Sir Francis Drake and Walter Raleigh certainly helped to boost James’ figure, though the traditional courtroom family quickly fell out of use over the course of James’ rule. Dawn of Man Introduction: "I am James VI, christened as by God King of Scotland. I am a staunch believer in my divine right to serve as both judge and judged on behalf of my people, before God. Can you say the same?" Introduction: "Welcome to my humble court. I am James VI of Scotland. In the eyes of God, we are but two equal servants, and I pray that you have embraced this truth as a blessing." Defeat: "You dealt this great kingdom a mighty blow, and I go now in despair." Unique Attributes Strategy A tall Civ revolving around a dynamic of Golden Ages, Writers and Specialists. Grow your Cities and rush to Education as usual, picking up Writer's Guild and Great People modifiers on the way. Fill all Scientist/Writer slots. Make sure Writings go into Colleges, not Amphitheaters, to extend Golden Age length. With more Great People, you enjoy more frequent and longer Golden Ages. During these Golden Ages, assign many Engineer and Merchant Specialists too for more Great Writers, which makes yet more Golden Ages (and longer too with the College bonus!) Once you hit a stride, it's hard to stop advancing forward because the mechanics are self-sustaining. The Highlander can gain up to 30XP from Writings, but you require four Slots - your Capital can get this from an Amphitheater, College, and Globe Theater or National + Heroic Epics. Freedom is strongly recommended - Civil Society, Universal Suffrage and New Deal all bolstering your Specialist focus. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards = Two free Missionaries appear * 70 Faith (or 25 Piety)}} Capital * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game |costs = 400 Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards = Founds the Royal Society of Edinburgh in your Capital (Increases Great People generation by 20% in all cities)}} Great Merchant |option2name= |option2details=}} Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now drinking your whiskey and donning your kilts. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Artwork, Research. * bernie14: Graphics (Highlander). * Viregel: Research (Civilopedia, CitySpy-List). * Andrea Waldetoft: The Highland Wanderer (Peace Theme). * Pierre Langer and Tilman Sillescu: Battleground (War Theme). Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Western Cultures Category:JFD Category:Scotland Category:United Kingdom